


Peace Be With You

by Well_Shit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Dimension Travel, Dragon Age Lore, F/M, Lots of dragons - Freeform, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, My First Fanfic, This shit is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_Shit/pseuds/Well_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Inquisitor is not from Thedas?</p><p>One day, a normal teenage girl simply fall from a boat in our world and next thing she knows, she's at Ostwick, where she finds out she's a mage, and a very strong one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... My first Fanfic!  
> This story is kinda crazy, but I hope you'll enjoy the craziness of it. Also, sorry about the English, I hope it's not that bad.  
> Please, leave some feedback in the comments, I'm always looking forward to improve!  
> Enjoy!

She loved the sea breeze. _'I wish I could live by the sea'_ , Cassie thought to herself,  _'maybe someday I will, I’m leaving home by end of the year, after all.'_   She was seventeen, and now it would be only two months until her graduation from high school, she had achieved good enough grades that she actually had a lot of options as to where she'd want to go to college at, but none of those allowed her to stay in the little town where she grew up. Not that she was sorry about it, she always wanted to go to the big city anyway, that was her chance.

She was siting with her back against a pole and one of her feet swinging outside the ship while she looked at the ocean. She and her closest friends had gone to a trip to celebrate their oncoming graduation from high school. They were crossing the sea by boat so they could get to an Island where there was this amazing water park, they would enjoy the afternoon there and then would go straight to the beach to a party that would last for the most part of the night, then they would take the boat back to the city where their hotel was and sit at the beach in front of it to watch the sun rise. They’d been in a heavy routine since they arrived at the previous weekend, none of them wanted to waste one minute they spent in there, so they were getting very little sleep and Cassie would take her shoes off whenever she had the chance to relieve her feet from the constant pain there. She wouldn’t complain though, she was far too happy for it.

She’d never been very outgoing. Back at home Cassie would sometimes attend to a party, but that wasn’t very frequent. Since she was the class’ nerd, she tended to stay away from that sort of thing. She had few friends, and preferred to gather them in her home for small, personal little parties than to actually go out. She rarely felt very comfortable with people outside her small circle, but in that trip, so far from home, she was actually felling differently.

Their laughter startled her. Apparently she’d been daydreaming for way too long. Ed gave her an amicable push on his shoulder. “You in love? Keep staring to the ocean like that and maybe your prince charming will appear” he teased her.

“Shut up”, Cassie answered while everyone laughed at her blushing. Leo, who was standing next to where she was siting in the balcony, reached her by the side getting his arm around her waist in a possessive hug and jested “Yeah, shut up Ed. Don’t you know she’s mine?” that got even more laughter out from all of them, even from her.

Their group was quite a different one. Ed was the most outgoing of them all, he was the one who usually dragged Cassie around to social calls, she was quite grateful for it though, it was because of him that she met the rest of her friends.

Besides Cassie, Karla was the only other girl in their circle and the contrast between them was comic. While Cassie was short, Karla was very tall and skinny. Where Cassie was more serious and controlled, Karla was easy in her laughter and easier in her rage. And still, it was amazing how the two of them got along so well.

Leo’s primary function in the group seemed to be irritating Karla whenever he got the chance. Cassie would even team up with him sometimes, but they always had to be careful not to really annoy her. He was the closest friend Cassie got, and she missed him. After his father discovered about his boyfriend, Cassie didn’t get a lot of chances to talk to him outside school. Apparently she was a "bad influence" for him. It was a miracle he was even allowed to go on that trip.

And then there was Al. He had to leave school to work a couple of years ago, but he never broke contact with the rest of the group. He was a skinny brunet boy and even though he didn’t have any remarkable features, he made quite the success with the ladies. He was very hot headed though, and had a talent for getting into fights, so it was always Cassie’s job to calm him down.

They were all laughing and teasing one another when it happened. Karla and Leo were fighting about something - as usual - when the ship hit something with a loud noise. The boat had two floors and they were obviously in the second. And Cassie, ignoring the rules, was sitting in the border. Of course she was.

Everyone stumbled forward and Cassie lost her balance and would have fallen to her back, outside the boat if Leo hadn’t gripped one of her elbows to keep her still. She let out a gasp “Hey, don’t go falling around. Imagine the trouble to lift you from water if you fell.” Ed laughed at her. “You calling me fat? Take a look at yourself, Ed  _ball_ ”, she shot back his old nickname at him. The others giggled while Ed let out a terribly faked offended face.

But then the ship hit something again. No. _Something_ hit the ship.

And this time she fell.

 

 

* * *

 

She felt the impact of the water around her and some desperation took over, she forced herself to calm down and open her eyes, the salty water making them sting. She knew how to swim, so it would be Ok.

It would be if it wasn’t for that thing in the water.

She couldn’t believe her eyes, she  _must_ have been delusional. That was impossible. Cassie tried to get away from it, totally and truly panicked now, but as soon as she looked at the dragon - yes, a  _fucking dragon -,_ he seemed to forget all about the ship and turned to her.

It was all red and black scales with enormous horns. It's eyes glowed yellow when they locked at her. It's wings were half closed behind it and it was using them to swim towards her underwater, she wondered if the people could see it from the boat. She pushed upwards, trying to reach the surface for air. When she reached it she saw the ship, her friends all in the border screaming for someone to help her. Cassie screamed back to let them know where she was and looked back down to make sure that she had imagined things and that there was no dragon.

She saw nothing, so she begun to swim towards a buoy someone’d thrown her way. She was almost at it when something closed from around her stomach to her ankles and she was pulled down again. Cassie barely had time to take a breath before she was underwater. She ached from the strong grip around her body.

The dragon was there again, she got quite the sight of its teeth around her body while it pushed her further down, its yellow eyes fixed on something far below them. She would get some cuts and bruises from the sharp teeth, but it didn’t bite hard enough to do any actual harm.

Cassie was desperately trying to pull out of the dragon hold on her, she puts her arms up and struggled to get out but it was useless. She could just feel the pressure increasing as they went further down and her desperation grew. How much deeper were they going? She would surely get crushed if they kept that for much longer, if she didn’t run out of oxygen before, the latter was much more likely to happen. ' _That’s it?'_ she thought while looking up at the ship’s bottom, ' _is_ _that how I die then?'_

She gave up her struggle, at this point even if she managed to free herself, she wouldn’t have enough oxygen to swim back up. Cassie started her prayers then, sure of her death, and looked down for the first time. She caught a glimpse of something shining in the bottom of the ocean, like it was reflecting the light above, just before she closed her eyes. ' _Probably for the last time, the way things are going.'_


	2. I'm afraid it's Magic

She took a deep breath, and her lungs ached from therapid change of pressure. How did she reach the surface? Well, not that it mattered now anyway. She looked around, the sun had set and it was night. She saw no dragon… Good. No ship… Not so good. ' _Damn… at least the beach is close enough._ '

Cassie started swimming immediately, the shore was farther than she thought at first, but she managed to reach it, somehow. She arrived panting and laid down in the sand to catch her breath. She was cold, her clothes were soaked and she was bleeding. she stood there for sometime, until she got the strength to get up. She looked at the beach for a second. It leaded to a forest, and she knew better than to go in there. The sides of it extended for miles, and there was nothing indicating that there was people nearby, except for a tower very far away.

She pulled away the hair from her eyes and sighed, the dark, long hair was all tangled and just like her clothes, was covered in sand and blood. The light shirt she'd picked for wearing until she arrived in the water park had a big red stain in height of her stomach. In the heat of the moment, Cassie'd thought that the cut wasn't very serious, but now as she pulled the shirt up to see it, she worried. She needed to get help fast, it wasn't such a deep wound, but it would certainly get bad if she didn't have it looked at.

She started walking towards the tower slowly, afraid to make her wounds worse. She walked for a long time before hearing footsteps, _'thank God.'_ , she thought.

“Help! Here!” she screamed. Her knees failing her already.

The footsteps grew closer and she heard a sound of metal against metal as their owners approached. Cassie let out a gasp as she took in the sight of two men in heavy armor approaching her. _'That’s it'_ , she thought, _'I'm crazy. Or dead. Probably crazy.'_  That was by far the weirdest day ever.

The two men helped her up the best they could, and Cassie let them lead her to the tower.

* * *

 

She passed out as soon as she entered the tower for the first time. When Cassie finally woke up, she was in a comfortable bed, in a strange stone room. She seated and noticed that her pain was gone, so she got up and went to the corner of the room, where there was a mirror.

Her dark hair, usually flat, was waved and tangled. Her necklace with the peace symbol still hanged around her neck, but instead of her clothes she was wearing now a long, blue robe. She found her clothes folded by the looking glass. Her jeans shorts and a gray shirt with mickey mouse's face in it were now clean and warm.

Looking at ther mirror, she opened her robe just until it revealed her stomach, where she was bleeding so much before. Her wound was gone, but she still had a big scar there to prove it had really happened. She ran her fingers along it, not even sure about what to think when she heard sounds of someone coming through the door. _  
_

She closed the robe quickly and turned around to face a tall blond woman wearing a robe just like hers and carrying a tray with something that looked like a bowl of soup and a jar. “You woke up!” She said and put it all to rest in a stand by the door and turned to face Cassie.

The tall woman was introducing herself as First Enchanter Lydia when Cassie noticed three armored men entering the room.

“This is Knight-Commander Richard and these are the two Templars who saved you at the beach. Octavian and Bryan” They nodded at the sound of their names.

Her head was spinning. Cassie had so many questions, she didn’t even know what was real anymore. “Thank you” was all she could manage for now.

Later, Cassie would hardly remember anything about the conversation that followed. Knight-Commander Richard and the two younger Templars watched curiously while First Enchanter Lydia tried to explain to her what had happened. Apparently, she wasn't able to tell what kind of magic she sensed in Cassie's body, but she knew something had happened. It wasn't the first time it happened at Ostwick, there were records of few other incidents like that, but that was a long time ago. The Circle was never able to figure out how the world travelers had ended up here, but it was always like this: they came from the ocean, with strange clothes and very confused.

She remembered the terror she’d felt then. She didn’t want to accept what was happening. Of course she freaked out. Who wouldn’t? Her head was throbbing, trying to process what was going on. She seated in the border of the bed, with a strange feeling, a heat starting to spread in her belly, while Lydia tried to soothe her with kind words and the two Templars positioned themselves on each side of her trying to calm her down as well.

One of the Templars, Ser Bryan, made the mistake to reach out to touch her arm to attempt to calm her down, but she was just too panicked. She felt the growing heat in her belly spread through her body, and next thing she knew, a wave of energy came out of her fingers and hit the poor boy right in his chest, throwing him against the wall.

That was a terrible way for her to learn about her magic.

The Knight-Commander, who was observing a little bit away from the group, responded immediately by putting up a strong anti-magic field. The First Enchanter hit the floor, unconscious. Cassie stood up, seeing everything in a blur, feeling her insides twist and turn, but not knowing what was happening.

Octavian put a second anti-magic field and Cassie's knees failed and she stumbled forward. She felt a strong sudden pain in the back of her head when the Knight-Commander knocked her down with the pommel of his sword.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie was rubbing her necklace and watching the apprentices while they summoned lightning spells to hit the barriers she’d set up on the other side of the room. “Ian, you need to focus on your target” She told one of them “You cannot allow the energy to spread this much, it has to flow strait where you want it to.” It had been two years since she arrived at the Circle tower and she couldn’t help but thinking about that night while she looked at the sparks going out of the apprentices’ staff.

  
She didn’t believe it at first, but despite her resistance, as the days went by she was forced to face the truth. She’d travelled between worlds and now she had no way to go back home to her family and friends. And how she missed them!

  
She missed, all the little comforts modern life and a little technology could give her. The internet, her favorite TV series, her games, her songs, her guitar. ‘ _What happened in Game Of Thrones after I left?’_ her mind wondered sometimes.

  
Yes, she missed these small, futile things, but it really hurt when she wondered if all the people from her life thought that she was dead, that she drowned in the sea. she tried not to think about her own funeral too often. Her family, her small circle of friends, everything she’d ever planned for her life, it all was taken away from her in a heartbeat.

  
She had been walking to a dark place in her mind when the First Enchanter took Cassie under her wing. The kind woman helped her a lot with the transition, often reassuring her that she would find a way to go home someday, and that’s what gave her the motivation she needed to start studying magic more deeply.

Back home, Cassie was always a little bit… curious, to say the least. She was a nerd in every sense of the word, always in the library devouring books. In that way the Circle Tower was almost familiar to her… Well, sort of. It provided her with an academic environment, and that at least, was familiar.

“That’s it Lily, good work.” Cassie said when another apprentice managed to disrupt one of the barriers she’d put up for them to train. “Carter, be careful. There’s no need to shake your staff like that. You’re going to take somebody’s eyeball off.” She said to one of the younger ones.

“Ian, what are you…” she sighed as his spell missed her barrier again. Cassie didn’t know what was happening to him, he was usually one of the best students, but he seemed off today, they were doing this practice with lightning for almost an hour and he hadn’t been able to put down not even one of the barriers she had put up. He was looking somewhere behind her, so she turned around and then she saw why he was so nervous. Cassie approached him so he was the only one who could hear her “Don’t mind him, focus on your studies. You’re a great mage, as soon as you prove you can control your magic, they’ll leave you be.”

“That one has been following me everywhere for a week now” he answered in a low voice, his gaze drifting off at the Templar by the door.

“Hey” Cassie touched his shoulder and called his attention back to her “You’ve been improving a lot these past weeks, perhaps this just means you’ll be going through the Harrowing soon” He didn’t seem to relax, but he turned to face the barrier again.

Cassie could relate with what he was going through. After the ‘accident’ where she learned her talents, all the other Templars were especially aware of her. Ser Bryan was lucky to survive her shockwave. His armor made him a living lightning rod and he just barely made it. At least the Knight-Commander had the good sense to send him away to another Circle.

She had quickly learned what happened to mages who couldn’t control their magical abilities. The templars made sure of that. Now that she had passed the Harrowing, she was out of danger of being turned tranquil, but the danger never truly went away. One slip and she knew that even a full mage wouldn't be easily forgiven.

After she gave the Knight-Commander so much trouble to put her down the first time she manifested her magic, it wasn't a surprise that she was under surveillance day and night.

“You have an unnaturally deep mana reservation”, that’s what the First Enchanter told her. That was why she’d had so much resistance to the Templar’s anti-magic fields.  
Unfortunately, these “deep reservations of mana” also made it more difficult for her to learn how to control her magic. Even the First Enchanter was impressed by her power, but it was incredibly difficult for her to keep under control. There were several outbursts when she was an apprentice. Whenever she got too emotional or angry she would just pour magic out of her fingers unintentionally.

The whole situation only made the templars more tense around her. There was a time when she lost hope, she had even heard that the Knight-Commander had already sent a formal request to authorize the Rite of Tranquillity upon her.

That’s when the First Enchanter took her under her wing to teach her personally. It wasn’t easy at first. She had some trouble, but Lydia helped her with it. She was incredibly patient, looking at Cassie with those deep green eyes whenever she made a mistake and encouraging her to try again, to do better, to focus.

In only two years time Cassie was able to achieve control over her magic.  
When the Enchanters realized she actually was much more advanced than many of the mages who had been there for much more time than she had, she was offered to undertake her Harrowing.

The Templars did let her breathe a little bit easier after that.

Of course life in the Circle wasn’t perfect, but the Tower was the only place where Cassie had a chance to find a way back home. And now that she finally had passed her Harrowing, she was able to open an official research on the Fade that could actually lead her to a breakthrough about traveling between realms. It was a long shot, but she had to try. That was, actually, the main reason why she had stayed at the Circle Tower without complaining. Where would she go if she left, anyway?

At least she got to live by the sea, like she wanted. Of course, she couldn’t go to the beach, because she couldn’t leave the tower, but it was a good view, anyway. But now she worried again.

When Ian finally managed to take down her barrier she said “Ok, guys, that’s it for today. Do call me again if you need any more help with electricity spells”.

She put her remaining barriers down as she dismissed the apprentices. The Enchanters were the ones actually in charge of teaching them, but they would often turn to her for help with their studies and training. So, after she became a mage, the First Enchanter made her a prefect, of sorts.

She left the classroom they had been using and was passing through the library in her way to her room when she spotted First Enchanter Lydia looking at a bookshelf. “First Enchanter” she called, and the older woman’s green eyes turned their attention to her “I’ve heard things are getting uglier in the College of Magi, that more Circles are rebelling…” Cassie started, but Lydia held up a hand to stop her.

“We have already discussed this. You have nothing to fear. As long as I’m the First Enchanter, Ostwick will remain neutral to this war.” She said softly, but Cassie didn’t seem convinced, so she continued “I’m not very inclined to throw us in the middle of chaos, dear. The Libertarians are minority here, you can resume your research in peace, they won’t get their war anytime soon.”

Cassie nodded “I understand, First Enchanter, and thank you. It’s just that…” Lydia frowned “without the Circle’s support to my research there’s no way I can…” she shook her head, she couldn’t even think what would happen without the chantry support. All that she was able to accomplish until now was due to the records of other ‘world travelers’ such as herself and the help of other more experienced mages.

“I know how important this is to you, dear and I promise you I won’t let it happen.”

And that was the last thing Cassie heard from her before their Circle rebelled too.


End file.
